warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:SnapeFan1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SnapeFan1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Autumnrose (Talk) 20:25, May 22, 2011 Yaaa! your here!! (: Yayayayayayaya! Autumnrose! 20:27, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Well just look around and tell me what clan ou want to be in and the cat! (: Autumnrose! 20:29, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh and i was wondering how you got your home page on your wikia to look so cool??? K thanks!!!!! (: Autumnrose! 20:35, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh and do you know how to make siggies? Thanks but how do you create a subpage on your userpage?? XD Autumnrose! 20:46, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I tried but i didn't work! I think siggies hate me!!!! (: Autumnrose! 21:02, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, have you thought of what Clan you would like to be in? Autumnrose is a spaz 23:33, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing!! (: Autumnrose is a spaz(: 23:39, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok i added Poppyleaf to AutumnClan and made her page! (: Autumnrose is a spaz(: 00:04, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Just got out of the shower and now i feel good! (: Autumnrose is a spaz(: 01:15, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Ya TMI haha Autumnrose is a spaz(: 01:23, May 23, 2011 (UTC) SnapeFan you got to check out the video on my user page! It is super funny! (: Autumnrose is a spaz(: 00:20, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I am laughing like soooo hard right now and my mom walked and she is looking at me like i'm crazy! I'm going to put the 4th llamas with hats on my profile! CARLLLLLLLLLLLLL(: Autumnrose is a spaz(: 00:31, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey SnapeFan! I didn't even realize that there was a harry potter wikia! I am obsessed with harry potter! Do you think i could join? Autumnrose is a spaz(: 21:27, May 24, 2011 (UTC)\ Awesome and also i was wondering how you made the "Office hour" banner that you had on your profile! I'm not going to copy it don't worry! but i was just going to make myself one but with a different pic and all that!(: Autumnrose is a spaz(: 21:57, May 24, 2011 (UTC) oh ok but where did you copy and paste it from?(: Autumnrose is a spaz(: 23:25, May 24, 2011 (UTC) K thanks so much! (: are you sure you wouldn't mind me coping it and puting it on my user page? (: Autumnrose is a spaz(: 23:31, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Yay ur da bomb diggity! (: Autumnrose is a spaz(: 23:36, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Erika! What's up? Do you think you could ask any of your friends to join this wikia because...well... hardly any one is on this wikia!(: Autumnrose is a spaz(: 00:55, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey SnapeFan! What's up(: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Ya nothing going on here..... do u want to role-play in AutumnClan? unless your busy....(: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Awesome XD AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose hey Hey can you make me a siggie Autumnrose said you were good with them. It can be anyway you want it.(sorry if i sounded bossy)CinderxLion 00:52, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for making those..um.. boxes around the cat's picture's (hahaha) (: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Haha Thanks soooo much(: Would you like to be an admin? (: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Haha ok then you are an admin!!! Yayyy(: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Ok i did the user thingy! Now you are really an admin! (: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Ok i will(: Thanks oh and (if it's not to much to ask) i was wondering if you knew any people who are really good at making layouts (other than BachLynn because she is very busy) and if you did then could you ask them to make me a layout for our home page! Thanks (: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose K Thank you sooo much(: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Oh thanks for making the blue font curse end on my talk page! Hahaha (: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Hahaha(: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Ya... totally not weird.... normal (: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Yep yep! (: totally! AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose (Haha my friends are like WTF are you doing) hahaha (: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Haha they said for me to tell you hi... there names are Heidi (Me sis) Sydney (syd is a spaz like me), Bella, Carter, Loralei, Logan, Kayla (Kayla is also a spaz), Lauren, Jessi, and Hanna (hanna is mad that i put her last) hahaha (: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Hahaha they said hi again (dummys) anyways i told buffymybasset about they layout and she asked us to pick sections for the layout... so.... any ideas? AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Ya good idea! (: we can do that! I'm going to look at layouts for ideas! AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Okay i kinda like the look of the Harry potter wikia front page layout...! It's cool(: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Hey Snape Wazz up? AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Cool ya wanna roleplay(: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose K ready to roleplay(: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Hey Snape... U On? Autumn Hahaha Cooleo(: Ya wanna roleplay somewhere.... AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Hey! Back from da Pool! Trying to get a tan, well my dad was hispanic (I'm a horrid speller so don't laugh when i mispell!) so i'm already tan enough, but a girl can never be too tan, actually ya u can, but anyways..... ya wanna roleplay! AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Hahaha! K what Clan do ya wanna role-play in? We need... Rainlegs! .... We need Rainlegs.....): AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Hahaha okk good(: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Hey, hey! U on????? AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Ya me too! Almost time for cheer practice): AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Hola Snapey! What's up? U on(: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Hahaha ok! Well do ya wanna roleplay... unless you are that super duper busy! Oh and guess what! after cheer last night we all got to go see wicked! Ahhhhh it was sooooooo amazing! AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose KK! Thanks(: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose OHMYGOSHHHH! I'm sooooo srry about your laptop crashing! (Tear,Cry,Tear) If my laptop crashed i'm pretty sure i would kill myself......(: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Hey! U on??? Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS Code Sorry to be a bother but can you tell me what the code is for a signature here? Thanx CinderxLion Go listen to Hometown Glory by ADELE and tell me that it doesn't make you think of America at all. —Rainlegs ❄ 04:23, December 27, 2012 (UTC)